Just Another Day
by Mr Emerid
Summary: A Hitmonchan/Bruisers/Mew/Writing Wacko's Story, Read and enjoy ya buggers!


JUST ANOTHER DAY  
  
  
  
  
"*Alright Mew, Today's the day.*" Hitmonchan said, standing over Mew.  
"*You can't avoid it ANY longer!*" Kangaskhan stated Sternly.  
"*Do ay Have ta?*" Mew asked meekly.  
"*Proper Enunciation Dear, It's 'I' and 'To'.*" Scyther corrected.  
"*You got no choice!*" Pinsir cried, holding something in his hand. He Pulled something out of it and Pointed it at Mew.  
"*Today is your Day!*" And He put the cards in Mew's Tiny little hands.  
"*But I dun' wanna learn Pecker..*" Mew whined. Hitmonchan winced.  
"*It's POKER! And It's remarkably easy once you know the basics!*" Hitmonchan corrected.  
"*This way you'll be able to Play with Lance, Sabrina, and Ourselves tonight when they get home from Duncans Checkup and Haircut.*" Pinsir explained, the Rest of them herding Mew to the table, which had Five stacks of chips set up. They Sat Mew Down on the side of the table, and Hitmonchan sat next to her.  
"*Alright, First we shuffle like this.*" He Took the cards from Mew and Split them into two piles. He then Shuffled them together.  
"*Think you can do that Mew?*" Hitmonchan asked.  
"*Do What?*"  
"*Shuffle!*"  
"*..What's Shuffle?*" Scyther and Pinsir held their heads.  
"*..Rearranging the Cards.*"  
"*…What's Re-arr-Aging?*" Hitmonchan rubbed his eye's a moment.  
"*Mixing the Cards up.*"  
"*Oh Dat! Yeah I can!*" Mew said in realization. Hitmonchan put the cards in front of her. Mew's eyes glowed for a moment, then the cards shot up into the air like a rocket. Hitmonchan and Company watched as the cards fanned out in the air, then started jumping around, switching places and getting shoved back into the deck this way and that before it levitated back onto the table.  
"*…Well I guess that's one way to do it.*" Pinsir sighed. Hitmonchan grabbed the cards and looked around.  
"*Now we declare the Rules. Five Card Draw and Aces are wild. In other words mew, Each player gets FIVE CARDS, and if they don't like the cards they got, they can Put them down and Get however many more they WANT. And Aces can be any card you want.*" Hitmonchan Explained.  
"*Okey Penoke. *"  
"*…It's okey Dokey.*" Scyther corrected again. Hitmonchan gave them all Five Cards.  
"*Now Mew, throw a Red Chip into the middle of the table for opening Ante.*"  
"* Aunty who? Misty?*"  
"Not Aunty, ANTE. A-N-T-E.*"  
"*But Sabrina Said you spell it with a U and Y..*"  
"*This a Different word altogether. Just throw a red chip in.*" Hitmonchan sighed. Mew levitated a chip into the Middle of the table, then everyone followed Suite.  
"*Now Mew, these chips are what we call MONEY, and You put them in when you want to BET something, depending on how good your Cards are.*" Hitmonchan explained when Mew Levitated her Cards in front of her face.  
"*OOO LOOK!*" Mew said excitedly, then floated over to the Kitchen table with her cards and put them down there. She then floated back over, Hitmonchan staring at her.  
"*..Why'd you do that?*"  
"*Sabrina said if I find anythin' val-yu-Able, I should put'em on the table! I found Di-ye-monds!*" She explained smugly. Hitmonchan smacked his own forehead while Scyther and Pinsir just shook their heads.  
"*Mew, they aren't real diamonds. They're just CARDS, flimsy pieces of paper or something that aren't worth anything!*" Hitmonchan explained, walking over to the Kitchen table and picking the cards up. Hitmonchan thenw alked back over and placed them in front of Mew, face down.  
"*Now, We make our bets. Scyther, Demonstrate.*" Hitmonchan asked. Scyther Flipped two chips into the middle.  
"*Two Bucks.*"  
"*…But aren't Them Chips?*" Mew asked, looking at the pile.  
"*…YES they are chips, but we call them BUCKS. And it's 'THOSE'. 'THOSE' are chips,*" Pinsir explained, then placed two chips in themiddle as well.  
"*I See that, and Raise you Three.*" Pinsir said smugly.  
"*Three whut? Feet?*" Mew asked again. Hitmonchan and Co. Groaned.  
  
  
  
Emerid, Zarconizad, Mew2, and CTF stepped away from the neighbors house, cackling.  
"This is Ingenius! Going door to door with Half Ass candy Selling it for twice the price!" Emerid cried gleefully, looking into the Bag of candy, then at the Money bag.  
"And For a 'worthy Cause'." CTF chuckled. Even Zarconizad laughed a bit.  
"Who knew Saving Endangered Krabby's could raise money like this? Especially when they aren't!!" Mew2 Sighed happily as they walked down the street. They Stopped at a house that was painted a light blue, with a mailbox marked 'SAPHRIN-PARK'.  
"..Hmmm Those names sound familiar…" Emerid Mused.  
"Fuck it, This be a rich neighborhood, the owners' gotta be loaded!" Mew2 Grinned Evilly as they stepped up the Driveway. Emerid stepped up to the doorway, then looked back at CTF and Mew2.  
"Alright, get the Bambi Eyes and T Shirts ready."  
"Righty." And they both removed their jackets, revealing blue T Shirts with a Krabby being Released into some water painted on, with the words 'SAVE THE KRABBY'S' Embroidered on them. Emerid knocked on the door three times, and a Hitmonchan answered.  
"Hello! Is the Trainer of the home here? We'd like to collect Money for the Save the Krabbies Foundation!" Emerid said cheerfully.  
"Mon chan, hit Mon MONNN. Chan Mon Chan Hit HIT mon mon mon CHAN CHAN MON HIT!" And the Hitmonchan slammed the door in his face. Emerid blinked, then looked up at Zarconizad.  
"What'd he say?"  
"Roughly Translated, he said 'Screw you, you damn HIPPY. We don't give charities to quacks in Stupid Shirts, Now bugger off!' I'm editing out the more OFFENSIVE language." Zarconizad said.   
"Maybe we should move on…" CTF suggested. Emerid shook his head and knocked on the door again. Once more, Hitmonchan opened it.  
"MON CHAAAANNN…"  
"We have Candy." Hitmonchan's eyes lit up at these words.  
"Chan?"  
"For two bucks a bar, you can help save the Krabbies! What ya say to that?" Hitmonchan peered back into the house, then at the bag of candy, then at Emerid.  
"Mon Chan, Hit mon Chan Mon hit HIT mon chan chan mon, Chan mon chan Mon?" Emerid looked up at Zarconizad for a translation.  
"He said, 'How about we play Poker for it? You win, we pay twice the total of all the bars, We win, we get the candy.' In exact words." Emerid scratched his chin, then looked at CTF, who grinned evilly.  
"Let's go for it." She cackled.  
"I'll be damned if a Hitmonchan can beat ME at Poker." Mew2 stated.  
"It is a DEAL Mr. Hitmonchan!" He opened the door and led them in.  
  
  
  
  
Hitmonchan and Co. Sat on the left side of the table while The Wacko's sat on the Right. Mew flew over and dropped four bags of candy next to Scyther, Pinsir, Hitmonchan, and herself, then sat on the table next to her bag. Zarconizad sat on Emmy's head and Acted as translator. Hitmonchan shuffled the cards swiftly.  
"*Five Card Draw, two's are wild.*" Hitmonchan Stated, ZZ then relayed it to the others. They stared closely at their cards, then each places an article of candy into the middle.  
"Emerid Takes TWO…" Hitmonchan slid him two cards, then Hitmonchan gave himself, Scyther, and Pinsir two.  
"Mew2 Takes four." She grumbled. Hitmonchan guffawed, but handed her four.  
"Cool Thief Freak takes One." Mew levitated her cards in front of her, and scratched her head.  
"*I'll take Seven!*" Mew Cried Gleefully. Hitmonchan looked at her strangely.  
"*You can only take up to five….*"  
"*…Oh…I'll Stoop then.*" Hitmonchan held his head a moment.  
"*It's…STAY! You'll..STAY.*"  
"*..Well Duh, I AM Playin' Too.*" Hitmonchan just shook his head.  
"*Betting please?*" Emerid rearranged his cards, then peered over them at Hitmonchan.  
"Emerid Bets FIVE bars!!" He said smugly, sliding them into the pot.  
"I see that…" CTF said slowly, sliding in some as well.  
"Me too.." Again five from Mew2.  
"*I see your Five, and Raise you FIVE MORE.*" Scyther Said smugly, sliding ten articles of candy into the middle.  
"*I see that.*" Pinisr muttered, sliding the same amount in. Hitmonchan peered over his cards at The Wacko's, then grinned.  
"*I see that TEN, And I raise them TWO more.*" Hitmonchan said smugly. They all threw in the amount, the tension hanging in the air.  
"* I Saw Twulve..and I raise you…HALF!!*" Mew giggled, sliding in half a bar with her tail. Hitmonchan just held his head and let it slide. He Then called for the laying down of cards.  
"Two pair!" Emerid said smugly. CTF and Pinsir threw down their cards angrily.  
"Beats my Pair…"  
"*AND mine.*" Mew2 then laid her hand down.  
"I got ya beat Emily, I got a full house!" She Said cockily. Emmy Groaned and laid his head in his hand, barely missing crushing ZZ.  
"Hey! Even we pathetic losers who aren't playing the game Have feelings TOO…" Whined ZZ. Hitmonchan threw down his cards angrily, along with Scyther. Mew2 cackled evilly, then dragged the Pot over to her, Mew Still sitting there with her cards.  
"*Is da game over?*" Mew asked innocently. Hitmonchan nodded from inside his arms.  
"Only the first hand Suckers! I'm taking you for all you got! SHUFFLE THEM CARDS!" Mew2 ordered, grinning evilly. Mew passed her cards over to Scyther, who's eyes bulged when he saw them, but it dissapeared once Hitmonchan shuffled the cards back together.  
"*..Hitmonchan…Mew had….*"  
"*I don't care, We are GOING to win our CANDY BACK!*" Hitmonchan hissed, shuffling the cards together.  
"*Seven card STUD! No Draws! No Wilds!*" Hitmonchan growled, flinging the cards out violently. Mew2 grinned cockily, arranging her cards with the others. Emerid grinned.  
"*opening bet is ONE.*" Hitmonchan hissed, flinging a candy bar into the middle. Everyone followed Suite, Mew Rearranging the cards constantly with her mind while giggling. Mew2 looked at Hitmonchan and Company.  
"* I bet two.*" Scyther said, pushing two more bars in.  
"I see that…and Raise EVERYONE ALL I'VE GOT!!" Mew2 cackled, shoving her entire pile into the middle. Emerid Followed Suite, along with CTF, all grinning evilly.  
"I might lose…" CTF started.  
"So might I, but in the end…" Emerid cackled.  
"ONE OF US WILL WIN!" Mew2 Finished, giving Hitmonchan an insane grin. Hitmonchan narrowed his eyes, then shoved not only his pile, but also Scythers, Pinsirs, and Mews.  
"*But..You can't…*"  
"*SHUT UP!*"  
"*Is Dis Wegal?*"  
"*It's Legal, and NO…*" Pinsir Corrected.  
"*WHAT YA GOT YOU PUNKS?!*" Hitmonchan demanded, veins throbbing.  
"I got Three Pair." Emerid said, putting down his hand.  
"Two Pair." CTF said, raising an eyebrow.  
"*A STRAIGHT! HAH!*" Hitmonchan cried holding his hand up. Scyther and Pinsir hung their heads, but Hitmonchan glared at the Wacko's, daring them to beat that. Mew2 laid her hand down. The Bruisers eye's bugged immediately.  
"*…STRAIGHT FLUSH??*" Hitmonchan screamed, then hung his head in his arms as Mew2 reached forward. Mew Nudged Hitmonchan gently, her Hand Levitating behind her.  
"*Uncle Hitmonchan?*"  
"*YES Mew?*" He asked, his head still buried in his arms.  
"*Is dis a good foot?*" She asked, levitating the cards in front of his head.  
"*…It's a HAND…a….*" He lifted his head up..and his eye's bugged out even more.  
"*IT'S A DAMN GOOD HAND!!*" Hitmonchan cried, then showed the Wacko's the Cards. They did a double take about four times.  
"..ROYAL FLUSH?" They cried simultaneously. \  
"Damn you Mew2! You lost it all!" Emerid Cursed. Mew2 smacked him upside the head.  
"If You had better CARDS…"  
"Well You can't really beat a ROYAL FLUSH…" CTF pointed out. Mew just looked at the Bruisers cheering, and the Wacko's Crying, then looked at Scyther.  
"*What's goin' on?*"  
"*Mew! You're cards won the game!*"  
"*…Really? Do I get anything?*"  
"* Your Hand won the candy!*" Pinsir cried, laughing at The Wacko's.  
"*So…I won the candy? YAAAAAAYY!!!*" Mew Flew into the air around the candy laughing.  
"* WE WON THE CANDY! YES!*" Hitmonchan yelled. Mew Immediately swiveled her head at Him, narrowing her eyes at him.  
"*…Who's We Jackie Chan?*" Mew said curtly, then hugged the pile Protectively, Hitmonchan's Jaw Dropping.  
"*but….We were a team!*"  
"*There is no MEW in TEAM!*" Mew Said shrilly, then Teleported with the Candy upstairs. Pinsir and Scyther Blinked, then looked at Hitmonchan, whose jaw was still agape.  
"*Well, She's right about that…*" Scyther poiinted out. Hitmonchan just gaped for a bout ten more seconds, then Slammed his head into the table, sobbing.  
"*My father told me NEVER to trust a PSYCHIC! WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN TO YOU DADDY?!*" Hitmonchan sobbed, pounding the table. The Wacko's Looked at him strangely.  
"…He gonna be okay?" Mew2 asked.  
"*Yeah, we'll walk you to the door.*" Scyther and Pinsir helped The Wacko's to the door quickly.  
"*Thanks for the game.*" Scyther said, shaking…hands…With Mew2 and CTF. Pinsir Patted Emerid on the back, then shoved him out the door and locked it behind him. They then walked over to hitmonchan, Pinsirs hands behind his back.  
"*Cheer up Hitmonchan!*" Scyther said encouragingly.  
"*I Lost all my sweet sweet candy…there's nothing in the world that Can Cheer me up!*" He sobbed. Pinsir Grinned Slyly.  
"*Oh I bet there is…*" He said a sing song voice.  
"*No there ISN'T.*"  
"*Five…Four…Three…Two…*" Pinsir counted off, then suddenly a loud shriek was heard outside.  
"HEY!! WHERE'S THE MONEY?" Scyther blinked once, then looked at Pinsir, who nodded slowly. He took his hands from behind his back and revealed the money bag. He Plunked it down in front of hitmonchan, who looked at it.  
"*Pinsir…You're a genius!*"  
"* I know..*"  
"*We're rich!*" Hitmonchan cried. Pinsir and Scyther looked at each other, then Pinsir Snatched up the bag and looked at Hitmonchan.  
"*Who's We Jackie Chan?*"  



End file.
